WildC.A.T.s 2
"Revelations" is the title to the second issue of the ''WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams'' comic book limited series published by Image Comics. The story was written by Jim Lee and Brandon Choi with artwork by Lee. It was inked by Scott Williams with background assists by Karl Altstaetter and John Tighe. It was colored by Joe Chiodo with separations by Digital Chameleon and lettered by Mike Heisler. It was edited by Ruth Grice. This issue shipped with a September, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis August 9th 1992 McLean, Virginia: After the explosion at Georgetown, Void teleports all of the WildC.A.T.s away from the battle-scene. However, a Psi-Op named John Tyrell at International Operations intercepts her warp-signal and the group are temporarily piggy-backed to the I/O facility. They flash briefly in front of Director John Lynch and his assistant Alison Turner before teleporting again onto the team's aircraft, MIRV. The energy feedback kills Psi-Op Tyrell. Lynch wants retribution and has the MIRV tracked. He sends out a team of Black Razor's to investigate them. The WildC.A.T.s go to one of Grifter's safe-houses in Quantico. They explain that the reason they grabbed Voodoo is because she can see Daemonites in their natural form – and furthermore, she is the only one with the power to exorcise them from their human hosts. Grifter and Zealot know that the Cabal wishes to complete Project: Reunification – a scheme that will erect a permanent dimensional gateway between Earth and Daemon. A Daemonite spy has infiltrated the US government and has been working for four years to bring Project: Reunification to fruition. While watching the news reports, Voodoo recognizes Vice President Dan Quayle as the Daemonite spy. Meanwhile, Helspont and Pike meet with the Daemonite M'koi in Norfolk Virginia. They are waiting for B'lial (Quayle) to provide them with an Orb that shall become the catalyst for Project: Reunification. Once the Orb's shell is breached, they will be able to channel its energy to open the gateway. Back in Quantico, Black Razor One, a team of covert stealth operators raid Grifter's safe-house. The WildC.A.T.s snap into action and fight against the agents. At first the Black Razors maintain the upper hand. That is until Voodoo turns surprisingly feral and begins ripping into them. Marlowe blasts one Razor's kneecap off while Grifter and Zealot trade sparring partners. As the dust begins to settle slightly, John Lynch enters the room. I/O and the WildC.A.T.s make a deal. Marlowe gives Lynch the name of the mole and Lynch gives Marlowe the location of Project: Reunification. Later that same day, B'lial (Quayle) delivers the orb to the Reunification staging area at S.D.I. Astronomics. Helspont, Pike and the Coda assassin Hestia are there to receive him. The WildC.A.T.s sneak into S.D.I. and begin hunting for the orb. Their presence becomes known however and they fight up against the Cabal for the first time. A security trigger is breached sending out a signal to America's elite special service team – Youngblood. Youngblood arrives determined to protect the life of the man they believe to be the Vice President. "Revelations" * Grifter, Cole Cash * Jacob Marlowe, Lord Emp * Maul, Jeremy Stone * Spartan, Yohn Kohl * Void, Adrianna Teshkova * Voodoo, Priscilla Kitaen * Warblade, Reno Bryce * Zealot, Zannah * Alicia Turner * Frank Colby * John Lynch * John Tyrell * Attica, Maxwell Burns * B'lial * Gnome, Ali Fargham * H.A.R.M., Charles Sweeney * Helspont * M'Koi * Pike * Providence, Cassandra Newland * Slag, Heinrich Heister * Bedrock, Thomas John McCall * Chapel, Bruce Stinson * Combat, Kh'ambt * Diehard * Peterson * Shaft, John Terrell * Vogue, Nikola Voganova * Black Razors * Cabal, The * Coda Sisterhood * International Operations * Tri-Ad * WildC.A.T.s * Youngblood * Daemonites * Kherubim * Mixed heritage * Virginia :* McLean :* Norfolk :* Quantico :* Continental Exports Industrial Park :* I/O Control Center * Washington, D.C. :* Georgetown * S.D.I. Astronomics * Bow and arrow * Handgun * Orb, The * Robot :* Android * VAD PP30 * MIRV * Space ships * Bio-weaponry * Claws * Energy projection * Gunshot victims * Metamorphosis * Possession * Primal instinct * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Exploding building * Flashback * Military units * Smoking "Wetworks" * Jackson Dane * Grail, Salvador Joel Alonday * Jester, Cord Lemoyne * Mother-One, Rachel L. Rhodes * Pilgrim, Maritza Blackbird * None * Unnamed combatants * None * Wetworks * Altered humans * Unknown * Symbiotes * None * Superhuman durability * Military units Notes & Trivia * WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams 2 redirects to this page. * WildCATs 2 serves as a shortcut to this page. * This issue includes a back-up story that introduces the Wetworks team. * This issue includes a coupon for ''Image Comics'' #0. The other coupons can be found in direct market editions of ''Brigade'' #2, ''Savage Dragon'' #3, ''Spawn'' #4, ''Youngblood'' #0, ''Cyberforce'' #1, ''Shadowhawk'' #1 and WildC.A.T.s #2. * This is the first appearances of Attica, Slag and H.A.R.M.. ''WildC.A.T.s Sourcebook'' #1 erroneously lists their first appearances as taking place in ''WildC.A.T.s'' #1, but they don't actually appear until this issue. * The Daemonite M'koi is the same character as McCoy from issue #1 who discovered the Orb in 1980. * Youngblood is a team of government-sanctioned heroes similar in purpose to Marvel Comics' Avengers. They are the creation of Image Comics co-founder Rob Liefeld and were featured in three ongoing titles published under Liefeld's Extreme Studios imprint. * This issue is the first actual appearance of John Lynch and Frank Colby. They were briefly seen on one page in issue #1, but this issue establishes that their appearance from ''WildC.A.T.s'' #1 was an alternate future timeline wherein the WildC.A.T.s were killed in the Georgetown explosion. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Absolute WildC.A.T.s by Jim Lee * Wetworks: Rebirth * WildC.A.T.s Compendium Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *